


What's inside the Heart

by AshenAura



Series: Poisonous Sound of Thunder [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Self-Indulgent, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenAura/pseuds/AshenAura
Summary: It was supposed to be a mission like any other one for Luck. But then there was this girl, Emily. A fugitive trying to escape from a group of mages who are after a certain power she said she holds. A power she wishes to get rid of by finding a legendary place where grimoires could be rewritten.For better or for worse, their meeting will change a lot of things... including what they've kept locked for so long inside their heart.Attention: this work is a rewrite of the previous one, but even if you've already come across it, please take a look at it again from the beginning, because some elements or characters have changed.
Relationships: Luck Voltia/Female OC, Luck Voltia/OC, Luck Voltia/Original Character, Luck Voltia/Original Female Character, Magna Swing & Luck Voltia
Series: Poisonous Sound of Thunder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577890
Kudos: 34





	What's inside the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it funny to see many fanfics are created mainly because the writer wanted to ship their favorite character, whether with a canon or an original one? Welp, it's not like we're gonna complain about it anyway, right?~  
English isn't my first language, so bare with me please >.<
> 
> This fanfic has been created about a year ago, and because I got kind feedbacks and wanted the story to be worth them, I developed it and fleshed it out better. As a result, many things have changed compared to what I first wrote; so I basically deleted every chapters to start again from zero.  
Thanks to all those who've supported me and this fic this far, and also thanks to those who've clicked on the link for the first time. Hopefully you'll both like the new version!
> 
> Now enough talking; I wish you a good reading o/

_Faster. Faster. Even faster!!_

The attack comes from the left. Fast as lightning, he dodges it, bounces on a wall, strikes back.

His spell hits nothing but another wall. Guided by his instinct, he turns around. Nothing. Just the blue-grey walls that surround him like a cage with no bars, no window.

He knows his eyes deceive him, yet he can’t help but keep them wide open. His breath is halting; the ambient cold makes it turn into white clouds. The sweat on his body freezes him to the bone. 

An eerie smile distorts his lips, although the feeling that seizes his heart is no pleasing one.

The enemy is nearby. Ready to crush him. Ready to tear him down. 

And he _can’t defeat him._

_“Win.”_

A sudden, instinctive jolt moves his body, just in time to prevent it to be slashed by sharpened claws made of a terrible, bestial magic. The red shadow of the enemy replaces the blue walls of the cave for less than a second, before another strike forces him to dodge again. 

The insane amount of mana coming from this muscular body outdoes him. Despite his outstanding speed, he cannot do anything else than dodging, and dodging, again and again.

This is no battle: it is a hunt. And he is the prey.

_“Keep on winning.”_

A swipe digs deep wounds in his limbs. Red and black are progressively taking over as the sole colors of his deadly cage.

_“Win, and win, and keep on winning.”_

He tries to stand up; a hit on his belly cuts his breath. His back violently hits a wall. His lifeless body bounces on it, is hit again, smashes against another wall, bounces on it, and so on. He cannot control anything anymore. He is as powerless as a puppet tossed here and there like a ball against the walls of his prison. 

_“You will win, won’t you?”_

The beast laughs. He is deadly aware that its desire is not to kill him. First, it will play with him, take everything from him, push him further into loneliness and despair. 

_I have to win…!_

He doesn’t know how, when, or why his body has suddenly stopped being played as a ball, but he can tell it is stuck to ground, unable to answer his commands.

_Stand up…! Fight…!_

The beast is right before him. Its mana takes an animal form, with glowering eyes and sharpened fangs. An insidious feeling like he had never felt before seizes him: an irrational fear that makes his blood run cold.

But against all odds, it is not the enemy that instills this ominous dread in his heart. 

_“Luck.”_

His heart skips a beat when the familiar voice calls his name. Somewhere near him, a hazy, grey silhouette is looking at him. These dull eyes he knows so well show no emotion. Yet he tries to read something in them. In vain.

_“Why can’t you do it?”___

_ _Is the voice his or _hers_? Are these words his or _hers_?_ _

_ _He opens his mouth; but no sound comes from it. _ _

_ _Frozen in this silent call, he realizes too late that the beast is swooping down on him.__

_ _♣~♣~♣_ _

_   
_Luck woke up with an abrupt jolt. Gasping for breath as if someone was gripping his throat, he twitched until his fingers grazed a wooden surface, and grasp it like the drowned grasp the saving pole. The roughness grating his palms progressively tore apart the last strips of his dream._   
_

_ _ _A dream?_ _ _

_ _Running out of breath, Luck sat up on his makeshift bed, a large branch on the top of a high pine tree, and cast distraught looks around him. _ _

_ _There was no more cave, no more freezing air. No more beast, no more blood. Only the blossoming trees of the beginning of spring, surrounding the high fir on which he was perched. The sky above his head was slowly turning from blue to a pale peach color, as the sun began to drop towards the horizon. A peaceful calm prevailed in this scenery, almost queer if compared to the tormented dream Luck just had._ _

_ _ _A dream…_ _ _

_ _The boy let out a sigh and fell back down heavily on the branch he was sitting on. His back protested when it hit the trunk, but he didn’t even pay attention. He felt as exhausted as if he had run for the entire day without stopping. A light breeze caressed his sweat-soaked skin. The boy repeated the word ‘dream’ again and again in his mind, and finally, his heartbeats deign to slow down to a normal pace. _ _

_ _A dream, huh? More like a memory… The haunting memory of a tough battle. A battle he couldn’t win… _ _

_ _Luck’s bright blue eyes got lost in the contemplation of the sky for a moment. Without seeing the branches swooping in the wind, nor the fleecy clouds which glided gently in the sky, they stared at an imaginary spot that only them could see. Then, reaching out a hand, Luck whispered to nobody in particular:_ _

_ _

_ _“I couldn’t win…”_ _

_ _

_ _He clenched his fist, grasping nothing but air. _ _

_ _

_ _“… sorry.”_ _

_ _

_ _The only answer he got was the soft rustle of the needles above his head. The calm sound eventually helped him relax a bit more; however, the memory of his nightmare was still lurking somewhere in his mind, leaving him lost and confused. _ _

_ _

_ _“Luck?” _ _

_ _

_ _A familiar voice roused Luck from his thoughts. He glanced lower down, and caught the silver hair of his younger squadmate through the branches._ _

_ _

_ _“Luck, are you still there?”, Noelle asked a second time._ _

_ _

_ _Still a bit groggy from his nightmare, Luck’s mind suddenly become as clear as if cold water had been poured on him when he suddenly recalled their mission._ _

_ _Two days ago, Yami Sukehiro, captain of their brigade, the Black Bulls, had chose Luck, Asta and Noelle to take part in one of the special patrol missions that the Magic Knights of Clover had to run since recently._ _

_ _Under the Wizard King’s instruction, each week, every one of the nine Magic Knights brigades had to send a group of at least two wizards to inspect various spots all across the kingdom. Usually, the protectors of Clover patrolled in the crowdy and healthy towns or sometimes in some villages of the Forsaken and Common Realms; but in regard of the recent events implying the terrorist group, such as the attack on the Capital or the assault at the Underwater Temple, Julius Novachrono had decided to reinforce the kingdom’s defense by multiplying the patrols, should it mean send them in places where few people lived. Forgotten and deserted areas were valued by people working on evil plans, after all._ _

_ _

_ _“Remember that the first goal of these patrols is to find any suspicious activities linked to the Eye of the Midnight Sun group.”, Yami had reminded them before they set off. “Of course, you are free to arrest any bandit or whatever troublesome guys you bump into. Just don’t mess around and stay on the lookout.”_ _

_ _

_ _Thus, Luck and his mates were sent to the northwestern part of the kingdom, the part neighboring both borders of the Heart kingdom and the strong magic region that separated the Clover and Spade kingdoms. _ _

_ _Asta, who was already pumped up by the importance of the mission, had ended completely fired up knowing his rival Yuno had been one of the Golden Dawn mages entrusted with the mission. Nothing could have sullied his enthusiasm, not even the thought of spending several days out in the open, with barely any town or village to stop by. Not to mention that despite the coming of springtime, the weather was very unpredictable, with lots of alternation between cold rainy and hot sunny days. _ _

_ _After two days spent going through a forest as thick as uninhabited, the group had decided by mutual agreement to split up in order to cover a wider zone. And because his mana sensory skills were among the sharpest in the whole kingdom – and it wasn’t his own words – Luck had climbed this huge tree which overhung most of the canopy, and had projected his senses around him. By doing so, he would have known if other wizards with great powers were nearby._ _

_ _But time had been passing, and nothing had happened. The only living being occupying this vast forest were animals and monsters – the latter weren’t even willing to attack any of them, which made the task even more boring to the battle maniac’s point of view. Sitting still for hours – or even just sitting still – wasn’t Luck’s thing as it is, so encountering no source of amusement or action… how dull that was. No wonder why he dozed off so easily. _ _

_ _More amused than ashamed of his situation, Luck giggled softly. Though he was his elder, Noelle would scold him for sure if she learned about his little nap. _ _

_ _

_ _“HEEEY!! NOELLE! LUCK!”_ _

_ _

_ _The latter’s trademark smile widened as he recognized Asta’s voice. Despite all the times spent together, Luck still felt a bit uneasy not to sense any mana coming from Asta’s body. Because of this tare, the ashen-haired boy was undetectable for any mage. But as upsetting as it was, it could become a great asset for their squad, especially in battle. _ _

_ _Or at least it was as long as the rookie didn’t open his mouth to scream like a man possessed._ _

_ _

_ _“Lower the volume, Stupidsta!!” Luck heard an irritated Noelle scold the anti-magic boy with a half-whispering voice. “Do you want enemies to know where we are so that they can flee or, even worse, come at us?”_ _

_ _“But there isn’t a single soul here.”, Asta retorted. “And if they came at us, wouldn’t it be great, instead? At least, we wouldn’t have to turn in circles anymore…”_ _

_ _

_ _Noelle lowered her voice a bit more, and Luck couldn’t hear her reply. Paying scant attention to the terms of their argument anyway, the blonde stretched his sore limbs. Then, letting his feet hang in the void, he chuckled at the sight of them barking at each other. _ _

_ _These two just couldn’t stay close together without quarrelling. You could say it was the same for Luck and Magna, but to be fair, the blonde-haired boy had never been really convinced it was actually the same thing. _ _

_ _Once, Finral had said something like… how was it already? ‘The more you bicker, the more you get along’, or something like that, to describe the relationship between the two rookies. Then, Vanessa had gone further by adding:_ _

_ _

_ _“Sure. Just look at Luck and Magna! They’re the living proof this saying is true.”_ _

_ _

_ _If Magna had turned as red as a tomato, Luck had been given some thinking matter. Was it really the same kind of relationship? It was obvious Asta and Noelle shared a strong bond; and sure, the boy was keen to acknowledge – but never in front of someone – that him and Magna shared a strong one, too. But still… something had always bothered Luck when he came to think about his elders’ words._ _

_ _He loved to play pranks on Magna because he knew his hotblooded friend would overreact and fight him right after; but the pranks were made on purpose. On the contrary, Noelle and Asta’s meaningless arguments were always brought by acts or words none of them seem to have even planned to do or say to tease the other. It just came so _naturally_… _ _

_ _Luck suddenly shook his head. Wow, he must have gotten very tired to end up pushing his thought so far, and even starting to daydream about it. Feeling ants in his pants, he wagged his feet restlessly, almost shaking because of the urge to move._ _

_ _A swish in the branches near him then caught his attention. Nero, the anti-bird who was always nesting on Asta’s head and following him wherever he goes, landed next to him. Maybe it had had enough of hearing the young boy’s loud voice from the nearest place? Nobody could blame it for it, after all._ _

_ _Luck gave a smile at the bird, then joined it in looking at the horizon. As the sun was about to set, the light had become slightly softer, giving darker shades to the landscape, which therefore was absolutely gripping. A huge river coming from a mountain range within the depths of the strong magic region crossed the forest on their territory, before splitting in two sharp bends, one heading towards the lands of the Clover kingdom, the other aiming at the foggy hills bordering the Heart kingdom._ _

_ _Abstractedly, Luck wondered what kind of mages could be found in this mysterious kingdom. As a Magic Knight, he sometimes had to fight enemies from the Diamond kingdom, or arrest spies coming from Spade. But Heart wasn’t involved in the war between the three other regions. They even had friendly relations with the Clover kingdom, or so the lightning mage had heard. That being said, no one could tell how was the kingdom like: the rumors talked about verdant, beautiful land rich in natural mana, which helped the inhabitants thrive and develop stunning powers. But that was only rumors, even though they were good food for thought, especially for someone like Luck who yearned to fight such kind of wizards._ _

_ _The blonde head took a glance at the declining sun. Night was about to fall anytime soon. And they had already scanned the area from top to bottom. It was time to move and find a spot to spent the night. _ _

_ __Welp, here goes my wish of exploration…_ _ _

_ _Luck stretched his limbs again, then jumped from one branch to another until he met up with his friends._ _

_ _

_ _“…and how should I know if… WHAA!! Dammit, Luck, you scared me!!” Asta screamed when the blonde landed right in front of him._ _

_ _“There you finally are!”, Noelle exclaimed. “Where were you gone, again?”_ _

_ _“Nowhere.”, Luck answered innocently. “So, did you guys find anything?”_ _

_ _“Nope…”, Asta sighed. “Guess it’s the same for you?”_ _

_ _

_ _Noelle nodded along with Luck, then lifted her head, looking at the fading sky._ _

_ _

_ _“The night will fall in no time. We should find a place to sleep.”, she stated, echoing Luck’s thoughts._ _

_ _“You’re right.”, Asta agreed. “I’ll look for a cave or som–”_ _

_ _“Ah… W-wait!!”_ _

_ _

_ _Asta was already leaving when Noelle called out for him. Intrigued by the panic in her voice, he stopped and tilted his head._ _

_ _

_ _“What’s wrong?”_ _

_ _“Can’t we… change a bit a find a village nearby?”, the royal suggested, so nervously it was obvious she didn’t believe in the relevance of her wish. “I’m sick of sleeping out in the open; my back craves for a bed, should it be a crummy one!”_ _

_ _“… But like I said before, there isn’t a single soul within kilometers around.”_ _

_ _“We… we must have missed one! We can’t be all alone here, can we?”_ _

_ _“Well, we’re quite near the border of the kingdom.”, Luck pointed out. “I don’t think many people would like to live so close to strong magic regions, where monsters and dungeons can be a huge problem.”_ _

_ _

_ _Tapping his chin with his forefinger, he put on a thoughtful expression – without quitting smiling though – then grinned mischievously. _ _

_ _

_ _“Maybe bandits would. But I’m not sure they would be keen to shelter Magic Knights for the night…” _ _

_ _

_ _Mistaking his impish tone for a mocking, Noelle’s features twisted in a contrite pout. To be honest, Luck wasn’t against punching one or two bad guys, and obviously that wasn’t the thought of sleeping in a bed that motivated him the most in doing so._ _

_ _Asta stared silently at his comrade for a moment, then looked up to the sky. Luck heard him sigh slightly before he grinned and said:_ _

_ _

_ _“Well, night hasn’t completely fallen yet; we can still try to leave the forest and look for a house or any sign of living. And if that happens to be bandits… then we’ll just arrest them!”_ _

_ _

_ _Noelle quivered, her eyes widened in surprise; in the warm, glittering light of the drowning star, Luck could have sworn he even saw her blushing. But the royal quickly turned her back to them, arms crossed._ _

_ _

_ _“H-humph! If you insist, maybe we can…”_ _

_ _“If I _what_?! It was your suggestion to begin with!”_ _

_ _

_ _Luck chuckled as the trio proceeded to move on. There they went again. How lucky they were to have each other to distract themselves… Luck was really starting to miss Magna; at least with the fire mage, he could never get bored: mission or not, he was always eager for a fight – all the more after being pranked, that is…_ _

_ _A black spot in the orange sky indicated him Nero was following them from above. With a bit of fortune, it would find some shelter for them before the light faded entirely._ _

_ _Holding back a yawn, Luck crossed his arms behind his head, silently hoping some action would draw him out of his boredom real soon…__

_ _♣~♣~♣_ _

_   
_The storm was raging. The unleashed elements were fighting with a violence and chaos worthy of the end of the world. The rain was pouring down on the river which, unable to hold this unbelievable amount of water, was flooding the cliffs around and even reached the forests on top of them. The turbulent flow of the river, the irregular shape of its bed, as well as the rooted-up trees were creating tremendous waves, turning the torrent into a raging sea._   
_  


_ _The moon was kept away from this tumult by a thick curtain of pitch-black clouds; the only source of light that allowed the eyes to see the details of this terrifying scene were the flashes of the lightnings that tore the sky with a rumbling sound._ _

_ _The cause of this storm was nothing but mana, the natural energy that was at the very source of all magic in this world. In the strong magic region, this huge area that spread across the continent, separating Spade from the three other kingdoms, mana was saturating the air. For any living creature, crossing such a place was like plunging into a very profound ocean, with pressure applying from all sides, crushing everything that dared to step into its territory. The air, the sky, the water; everything here exuded mana. It leaked from every cubic centimeter of the space, taking different shapes, as if magic itself was coming alive. _ _

_ _It was already the second crossing of this area for Roy, and just like the first one, he was both amazed and terrified by the scenery he was moving in. _ _

_ _Completely blinded by the darkness, the boy had no other choice than to let his raft follow the stream, and try to keep it as whole as he could. Protecting the craft as well as the people on it (and that included himself!) was draining all of his magic; unaware of how much time had passed since they entered the strong magic region, all he could do was keeping on sailing, and hoping one day the storm would end._ _

_ _The wind was moaning like a wounded creature between the cliffs; however, Roy managed to hear the voice of his friend behind his back:_ _

_ _

_ _“Let me take the helm!”_ _

_ _

_ _Tensed up like a bow, Roy shouted to be heard despite the howls of the wind:_ _

_ _

_ _“It’s okay!! I can go on a little further!”_ _

_ _“Don’t overwork yourself, you idiot!! You are about to collapse, I can tell it!”_ _

_ _

_ _Maybe was it because of the anxiety and fear that devoured his heart, but Roy couldn’t hold back a giggle._ _

_ _

_ _“You haven’t changed a bit… I’m so glad to see it…”_ _

_ _

_ _He thought the thunder that rumbled above their heads would take away his words, but somehow, his friend managed to hear them. and her rude reaction, tainted with impatience, made him feel more nostalgic than he would have imagined._ _

_ _

_ _“That’s not the moment, Roy!” The anger she tried to put in her voice wasn’t enough to hide her worry. “Give me that helm! You did enough!!”_ _

_ _

_ _Roy shook his head, although it was pitch-black again and she couldn’t see it. _ _

_ _

_ _“As long as you’re not safe, it won’t ever be enough.” Before his friend could protest, he added: “Please trust me, miss. I’ll take us out of this mess.”_ _

_ _

_ __Wow, how heroic of me…_, he bitterly thought to himself. _If only I could feel as courageous as I pretend to be…_ _ _

_ _

_ _Because the truth was, Roy was scared out of his wits. In each wave that came their way, each rooted-up tree that fall nearby, and each lightning that flashed above them, he was seeing his own death. As a consequence, every fiber of his being was tensed, screaming that he should have never come here, that he should get away as soon as possible, that he was an idiot and that he would die here like the idiot he was._ _

_ _Taming these thoughts was already a pain in itself, but what to do with the fear that twisted his guts? He could only bear it and try to forget it by focusing on controlling the raft with his magic. _ _

_ _As shameful as he felt to think that way, he could only admit that his reluctance to give up the helm came more from his fear of giving in to panic if he had nothing left to focus his mind on than from a real desire not to put his friend in danger._ _

_ _Suddenly, his friend grasped him by the shoulder with such strength he almost let out a cry of terror._ _

_ _

_ _“Miss! I assure you I can–”_ _

_ _“Forget that, moron...! Look ahead!!”_ _

_ _

_ _Disturbed by her alarmed tone, Roy obeyed his friend, and tried to catch a glimpse of what she could have seen in the shadows._ _

_ _Then, with the help of a flash of lightning, the gigantic silhouette of what looked like a huge snake appeared before them. If the creature hadn’t let out a loud screech, the boy would probably have tried to convince himself his eyes were playing tricks on him. _ _

_ _ _A monster!_ _ _

_ _Of course, it would have been so easy to cross the strong magic region without running into one of its inhabitants. The beings that lived in this area were no less dangerous than the place they’ve adapted to; to put it simple, they were also natural disasters, but animated with rage and will to kill anything they detect on their territory._ _

_ _

_ _“Brace yourself!!”_ _

_ _

_ _The advice was as valid for him as for his friend. As he maneuvered the craft, Roy used his brain to full capacity to figure out any way to get pass this monster. For lack of any good idea, he reached out his hand to his grimoire, ready to open it to counter any possible attack._ _

_ _However, whether it was due to the stress throwing him into a panic, the obscurity, or the speed with which it all happened, he didn’t think the attack would come from beneath. _ _

_ _The two companions yelled in sync when a tail, completed by an appendix shaped like a harpoon, pierced through their raft, narrowly missing to run through them in the process. The wood split instantly, and both of them were thrown up by the wave risen by the tumult._ _

_ _ _No…! That can’t be the end! Not now!!_ _ _

_ _Paralyzed by fear, Roy knew he wouldn’t have the time to cast a spell anyway. So he closed his eyes, and waited for either the water or the fangs of the monster to tear his body._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of the story will be covered by four chapters. I still don't know how many chapters this fic will have on the whole, but trust me, it's gonna be a long ride.


End file.
